Exterminator
|released = 9.4.0 }} The Exterminator is a Backup weapon introduced in the 9.4.0 update. Appearance It is a railgun that resembles a revolver. It has a golden handle with a brown bottom. The base is golden and blue, the ammo pack is blue, the 2x scope is golden with a blue crosshair (it is not blue, but white, when aiming down the sights), and the tip at the end is turquoise/teal. It also has a 2x scope and the wall break effect. Strategy It has great damage, a good rate of fire, a small and decent capacity, and really good mobility for levels under 12. Tips *Use the scope to aim for the head. It's best to use in mid-range combat and for ambushes due to its low firing rate. *The wallbreak can be utilized to kill players who try to break for cover. Counters *Run around the player in close range and attack with an area damage dealing weapon. *Due to the slow firing rate, use a high-speed weapon such as a Hellraiser Up1 to shoot its user. *Use an explosive weapon to knock them back and mess their aim. *Use a high fire rate weapon to kill users while they are reloading such as Hellraiser. *Strafe around the user while shooting an area damage weapon in order to daze the user. Upgrades * Exterminator Up1 * Exterminator Up2 Theme N/A Supported Maps *Blockmart *Parkour City Weapon Setups Have a short range weapon to attack in close ranges. Trivia *Along with the Stinger, it was a new weapon introduced in the 9.4.0 update that was able to be rented for Android users but it was never able to be rented to iOS users. *It uses the same laser projectiles, and the same firing sound as the Prototype, whilst in reality; actually firing a metal slug. *Its fire rate is a bit higher than that of the Prototype. *Although this weapon's beam has the same ability as the Prototype's and Laser Minigun's, the beam does not stay mid-air. It vanishes right after you shoot the gun. However, this was changed in the 10.0.7 update, where the beams have the same property. *The Exterminator was nerfed in the 10.1.0 update; changes include a mobility drop from 110 to 105, the price is raised from 133 to 177 , and the 4x scope was downgraded to a 2x scope. *Being a railgun, it uses magnetic rails and possibly coils to accelerate a metal slug on mach velocities, causing massive kinetic damage, in reality, this weapon would effortlessly break one's arm when fired due to the recoil. Though since the player can effortlessly survive over 25 bullets from a sub-maching gun, this doesn't really apply a thing to the player. *Except this is most likely a laser being fired. If the railgun was actually fired it would go in a different direction. Since it is a type of light, there would be no recoil. *In the 12.5.0 update, a recolored variant with a different colored laser and firing sound was introduced, known as the Thunderer. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break